Beaded Hearts
by Rayne Destiny
Summary: Priest Seth tells Priestess Isis that he is about to leave for war. How will she react? SetoIsis, implied IsisMahado and SetoKisara.


**Beaded Hearts**  
By Iyasu

* * *

Isis sat in chair nearest the blue flames that she preferred to do her Seeings by. She was attempting to See what the future held for the Pharaoh and his remaining Guardians, but all she had Seen was the darkness that had shrouded her visions ever since Bakura had entered the palace that night. And now, their numbers were dwindling. Isis felt so helpless; her Item foiling her when it was needed the most. Mahaad and Karim had joined Osiris, who was going to be next? Only she, Seth, Shadah and Akunadin remained. 

And now, they were at war. Isis would have long ago given in to despair if it wasn't for Seth and Mana. Mana had told her to never give up hope, for Mahaad would not want her to. Seth was not as outspoken, but he gave her strength, and a shoulder to cry on. He listened to her problems and offered solutions. The losses had wounded him greatly as well. Not only did he lose the priests; he had also lost a dear friend, Kisara. Isis suspected that Seth had loved her as more, but he always denied it.

Isis was so focused upon her Seeing that she did not notice that she was no longer alone in the room. Only when she took a break from trying did she see that she now had a companion. "Seth," Isis said softly. "I didn't hear you come in. What brings you?" She gave him a smile, but when he did not return it, she grew a little worried.

"There's something that I need to tell you, Isis," Seth said, taking the chair nearest the woman. He fell silent, his eyes searching hers for a long while.

"Seth?"

Still he said nothing. Isis was about to call the priest's name once again when she saw him sigh. "The Pharaoh has asked me to join him in the next battle."

"What?" Isis's chair fell to the floor with a loud clatter as she jumped to her feet. She stared at Seth in shock, her mouth agape. Isis slowly began to shake her head slowly in disbelief. "And you're going?" she demanded, after getting over the shock.

Seth winced; the tone of her voice had been sharp. He knew that this would happen, with all of the loss that they had both experienced. He gazed up at her from his seat silently for a few moments before responding. "I have to... I now have Kisara's power at my command... I must use it to help Egypt and the Pharaoh."

Isis's eyes narrowed sharply at the word 'power'. So much death, for that one word. "First, Mahaad returned in a Sealing Tablet... then Karim died right before my eyes... Seth, I love you, I won't let you go as well!"

"You...what?" Seth asked softly, his voice tinged with surprise.

"I..." Isis gasped as she realized what she had said, and quickly covered her mouth with her hands. She began to shake her head furiously, wishing that she could recall her words back into her mouth. "T-t-that's not what I meant..." Isis looked at him determinedly. "My heart is with Mahaad."

Seth rose to his feet as well, and stepped over to Isis. "And mine is with Kisara." he gave her a sad smile and reached out to cup her cheek. "Do not worry, I will return, Isis." He saw the tears in the priestess's eyes, tears that she refused to shed. She was strong; he'd give her that.

Isis bowed her head slightly in doubt. "I hope so..." she murmured quietly.

"I will." Seth said with a note of finality before pulled out something and pressing it into the palm of one of her hands. "Keep it until I return."

Isis nodded wordlessly to Seth and watched him leave the room, his stride purposeful. As soon as the sound of his footsteps faded, Isis looked down at her right hand, now closed into a fist around something very small. She raised her hand up to chest level, and slowly opened it. Inside was a single glass bead, the same color as his deep azure eyes. She gasped softly, remembering the story behind it.

---------------

"_I grew up as a peasant," Seth said softly, holding something in his hand tightly. "I lived with my mother, and I had no father. If I did, I didn't know who he was. Then one day, I met a strange looking girl. She had light blue hair, pale skin, and shockingly blue eyes. I had helped her... then she saved my life. When we got to safely, she pressed something into my hand for thanks and as a token of friendship."_

_He opened his hand, revealing a single blue glass bead. "Back then, I thought it was a sapphire; we both did. I was amazed that she had given it to me; she didn't seem to be any better off than I was. However, I was so touched by her act that I vowed to always keep it. Then, she told me her name: Kisara."_

"_Kisara?" Isis asked. "But isn't that the name of the girl that-"_

"_Yes," Seth interrupted gently. "They are one and the same." He trailed off as he gazed at the bead. "I still keep it. It had remained a sapphire in my eyes, even though I know it is only glass. And, I will always keep it until there is someone who is just as special to me as she was..."_

---------------_  
_

_Me?_ Isis thought as she stared down at the bead, seeing Seth's face in its reflection. Slowly, she closed her hand over the bead and held it close to her heart. "I will always treasure this gift that you have bestowed upon me." A single tear slid down her cheek, however, it was not a tear of worry; it was a tear filled with love.

Outside of the room that Isis was standing alone in, Seth stood just beyond the door, out of sight. "So will I..." he whispered softly, before turning from the door and disappearing down the corridors.


End file.
